Pink with Laser Powers transcript
Announcer: "Coming up next on Big Bad BeetleBorgs: The New Adventure Series." Flabber (voice-over): "When a new girl named Katie Jones arrives in Charterville, the time has come for her to become the Pink Laser BeetleBorg and join the team." Flabber: "Zippity zoo, zippity zink, turn Katie into a BeetleBorg that's pink, pink, pink." Announcer: "Then the Magnavores have an evil plan of their own." Noxic: "It's time to fight again, Cataclazmic." Roland: "Cataclazmic: issue number 147." All 5 young kids: "Beetle Blast!" Josh: "You're going down, Cataclazmic!" Announcer: "Can the BeetleBorgs defeat Cataclazmic? find out, on Big Bad BeetleBorgs: The New Adventure Series, next." Prologue: The new theme intro Hilhurst Monsters Magnavores giant monsters Zoom Comics phasm spells Christmas Bells and Wolfgang's on the loose Trip and Van Art Fortunes ShadowBorg they'll never stop the BeetleBorgs have no fear, we've got stories for years they'll never stop the BeetleBorgs....... Scene 1: Charterville Elementary School/Miss Jefferson's 4th grade classroom Miss Jefferson: "Now today, students, we're gonna begin with a few new multiplication math problems, so here are your multiplication test papers, you can begin right now." All of the 4th grade students begin doing their multiplication work. Drew: (writing 67 X 45 = 3015) Jo: (writing 53 X 27 = 1431) Roland: (writing 64 X 19 = 1216) Josh: (writing 35 X 12 = 420) Miss Jefferson: "Let me check your answers." Miss Jefferson walks around to check all of the 4th grade students answers. Miss Jefferson: "Good, very good, you got all of them correct." On Door Miss Jefferson: "Oh we have ourselves a new student joining our class." The new young girl/Katie enters Miss Jefferson's 4th grade classroom. Miss Jefferson: "Students, please be welcome to say hello to our new student, Katie Jones." Katie: "Hey, you guys." Drew: "Hey, Katie, I'm Drew, and this is my sister, Jo, and my 2 best friends for life, Roland and Josh." Katie: "Nice meeting you guys, you must be the BeetleBorgs, blue, red, green and white together as always." Jo: "Hey, Katie, if you join our team, you can be the Pink Laser BeetleBorg as well too." Katie: "Really? it'll be super thrilling." Roland: "Let's go to Zoom Comics right after school and see if Art Fortunes has an idea for you here." Bell Ringing Miss Jefferson: "Have a good weekend, students." Inside Zoom Comics Drew: "Mr. Fortunes, this is Katie, she's joining our team, she wants to be the Pink Laser BeetleBorg, can you draw a design of the Pink Laser BeetleBorg and model it after a Japanese rhinoceros beetle by any single chance?" Art Fortunes: "Why sure, Drew, of course I can do that." Art Fortunes gets right to work, sets his pencil right down on a portable sheet of paper and begin drawing a design of the Pink Laser BeetleBorg and models it after a Japanese rhinoceros beetle. Art: "Perfect, good as new." Katie: "Thanks a bunch, Mr. Fortunes." Jo: "Now we can go right to the Hillhurst Mansion and show Flabber this picture drawing." The 4 young kids walk around on their way to the Hillhurst Mansion. Scene 2: Inside the Hillhurst Mansion Roland: "Hey, Flabber, we have somebody we wanna show you." Flabber shows up from the living room. Flabber: "Oh really? who is it then?" Josh: "Flabber, meet our new good friend, Katie." Katie: "Hey, Flabber, how's it going?" Flabber: "Super good, Katie, what's your wish?" Katie: "I wish I could be the Pink Laser BeetleBorg so that I can be part of the team." Flabber: "Really? that sound flab-tastic." Drew: "Look, you guys, Flabber's gonna do it." Flabber: "Zippity zoo, zippity zink, turn Katie into a BeetleBorg that's pink, pink, pink." Katie is now transformed into the Pink Laser BeetleBorg. Katie/Pink Laser BeetleBorg: "Wow, I look super thrilling!" Jo: "Way to go, Katie, you're 1 of us right now." Drew: "I wonder what's going on out here, I'd better look right outside." Drew looks right outside and sees the Robo-Bees. Drew: "Uh oh, it looks just like Robo-Bees!" Katie/Pink Laser BeetleBorg: "I know how to handle these pests, I'm gonna take them all down 1 by 1!" Mums: "Be super careful out there." Count Fangula: "Don't get knocked out." Frankenbeans: "Don't get stung." Wolfgang: "Rot on ry ratch." Katie/the Pink Laser BeetleBorg is now outside fighting off the Robo-Bees. Katie/Pink Laser BeetleBorg: "This is 1 of the plans that Vexor's Magnavores ever came up with." Katie/Pink Laser BeetleBorg: "Hiyah, hiyah!" Katie/Pink Laser BeetleBorg shoots them off with her laser gun and the Robo-Bees are no more. Inside the Magnavore villains' crypt Vexor: "So the new young girl, Kathy Jones has decided to join the team as the Pink Laser BeetleBorg after all." Jara, Noxic and Typhus: "Yeah right." Vexor: "I want all 3 of you to send out an evil giant monster that can help you in the battle fight with those Beetle-Brats." Jara, Noxic and Typhus: "You got it, boss." Noxic: "It's time to fight again, Cataclazmic." Jara, Noxic and Typhus send out Cataclazmic. Cataclazmic: "Time to take it all down." The Magnavore villains and Cataclazmic sneak right out to where the Hillhurst Mansion is located. Back inside the Hillhurst Mansion Roland: "Cataclazmic, issue 147." Drew: "If Katie's really the Pink Laser BeetleBorg," Jo: "and she's got all of those laser powers." Josh: "Then she needs a Beetle Bonder to transform into the Pink Laser BeetleBorg." Flabber: "All Katie needs to do is whistle the 3 magical notes." Katie: 3 Magical Notes Flabber: 3 Magical Notes On Pipe Organ A Beetle Bonder suddenly appears in Katie's right hand. Katie: "Hey, it worked, I'm finally holding a Beetle Bonder in my right hand." Roland: "Okay, you guys, you know what we say." Drew, Jo, Roland, Josh and Katie: "Beetle Bonders, beetle blast!" And Roll Action Music In Background The 5 young kids transform into the 5 BeetleBorgs. Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Okay, Flabber, wish the 5 of us good luck at fighting against Cataclazmic." Outside in the Charterville streets Roland/Green Hunter BeetleBorg: "Alright, Cataclazmic, the jig is up!" Jo/Red Striker BeetleBorg: "You're going down!" The 5 BeetleBorgs begin fighting against Cataclazmic. Typhus: "I'm not seeing this, tell me I'm not seeing this." Noxic: "This is getting much worse than I thought it would be." Jara: (to Noxic) "It can't possibly be worse than the 1st battle fight." Cataclazmic: "You 5 think you're more intelligent." Josh/White Blaster BeetleBorg: "More intelligent than you, Cataclazmic!" Katie/Pink Laser BeetleBorg: "My laser gun can take you down!" Katie/Pink Laser BeetleBorg: (activating the laser gun) "Hiyah, hiyah!" Katie/Pink Laser BeetleBorg sends Cataclazmic right back in the comic magazine. Typhus: "Oh no, not again!" Noxic: "Now Vexor's gonna get us for this!" The 3 Magnavore villains cross their arms and teleport themselves back to their crypt. Drew/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg: "Alright, we defeated him!" Katie/Pink Laser BeetleBorg: "I knew we could take him down!" Meanwhile at the Magnavore villains' crypt again........ Vexor: "Next time, my plans are gonna succeed, and those BeetleBorgs are gonna pay for it." Scene 3: Back inside the Hillhurst Mansion Category:Big Bad BeetleBorgs: The New Adventure Series season 1 episode transcripts Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs